Not The First Time
by CK15
Summary: The Doctor finds out that Amy was raped when she was 19. What does he do about it? Rated M for swearing and rape scene. I wrote this after watching Precious. Not an 'M' writer for warning...


"Amy," the Doctor began, looking at his Scottish companion who was sitting on the opposite couch. "What did you mean earlier? About it not being the first time..."

They were in the library, Amy's favourite place in the TARDIS. She had fallen in love with it when she finally saw it, the brown suede couches, the old wooden fireplace that took up most of the northern wall and the shelves full of every book that she could ever imagine. The two of them went there often and talked, sometimes about the most silliest of things. This time however, it was serious.

They had just got back from an adventure in London in 2020 and Amy decided to go undercover as a kiss-o-gram, being her old job. They had figured out that there was something suspicious happening at one of the apartments and that the owner was holding a party that night, so she convinced the Doctor to let her go undercover, telling him that she would be fine. He gave her an earpiece so she could always contact him and then she left, in a skimpy nurse outfit.

When she got in to the apartment, she did what she would usually do. She danced in the middle of the room, which was full of men and went up to the owner of the apartment and kissed him. He was a short and fat bloke; his singlet was full of stains and his pungent odour of alcohol. _Beer most likely…_she thought. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The kiss was slobbery but she continued on with it, not wanting to arouse suspicion. She then stood up and said goodbye and went to go out of the room but then got pinned down by a few men, two on top and two on the bottom. She couldn't escape and she struggled in their grasp. "Help!" She screamed as the man began to take off her plastic red belt and the short white dress which hugged her figure.

"This is going to be fun..." he smirked evilly as he looked at Amy, helpless before him.

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor was standing in the other room, unbeknownst to Amy and immediately ran towards her scream. He had to make sure she was ok, so like her, he didn't listen and followed her, just to make sure that she would be safe or in case a situation came up in which she would need him...like this. When he got to the door he kicked it down with force and ran in. He saw that the owner of the apartment was kneeling on top of Amy, who at that moment was only in her panties. Bruising covered her inner thighs and her face red, like she had been slapped hard. The Doctor's stomach turned in his chest. _No one hurts my Amy whilst I'm around_. He clenched his fist in anger and ripped the guy off Amy with force he never knew he had. "Who the fuck are you?"

The Doctor's eyes were black with anger which scared the man to the core, but he tried not to show it. "I'm your worst nightmare..." The other men had ran out of the apartment by then and left the owner helpless and defenceless in front of a very angry Doctor. "I hate scum like you. You think you can take advantage of innocent girls like that? You are so wrong." The Doctor's lips curled into an evil smile. He punched the guy hard in the face and he fell to the ground in pain, holding his nose, which was leaking blood. "Serves you right, you piece of shit." The Doctor stared at the man unconscious on the ground before him, blood spilling onto the floor from his mouth and nose. This latest generation seemed a bit violent when he wanted to be, which right now didn't really matter. _That piece of shit had it going for him. He deserved so much more._

He turned his attentions to his fiery red haired companion who was silently weeping on the floor close by. He knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms. She cried in his chest and he whispered the same thing to her over and over for what seemed like hours, until she quietened down. "It's ok. I'm here. Shhh, your raggedy doctor's here."

"Do you think you can walk?" he asked her after she had quietened down.

"I think so…" she replied before collapsing as soon as she got to her feet. The Doctor grabbed her in an instant and then pulled her into his arms, carrying her back bridal style to the TARDIS. The snow fell from the sky and she shivered, pulling the Doctor closer to her to keep her warm. She muttered into his chest words that shocked and angered him to the core, though he had to strain to hear her words through his tweed jacket. "It's not like that's the first time." She then laughed and sighed defeatedly before she fell asleep peacefully in the Doctor's arms, listening to the soothing sound of his hearts beating.

Amy looked around the library room, studying all the intricate details of the ceiling. She didn't want to delve into this subject, but the Doctor, being the Doctor, was persistent.

"Amy, what did you mean?" Amy looked down and saw the look of concern that framed the Doctor's face. She sighed and looked away; her voice was slow and unsure as she answered.

"I was raped once before….on the job. It's not that big a deal..."

The Doctor's voice rose instantly, "NOT A BIG DEAL?"

Amy stared back into his eyes which were intense. She was slightly confused at his sudden mood swings but decided to settle on the possibility that he was concerned for her safety. "Ok," she said, "It is a big deal but it happened a long time ago. I was 19. Just started on the job and the guy was about 23 maybe 24. I don't know; he sort of cornered me on my way home from a job. I remember it was in an alleyway. It was dark and painful. So much screaming…" Her face was full of horror, remembering the past she tried so very hard to forget. The Doctor got up and sat next to her on the couch and pulled her into a warm embrace into which she wept, for the second time that night, into his chest.

The Doctor looked at her and kissed her on her forehead, just like he had done so many times before. "Amy," he began his voice soft and calm, "Do you remember any specifics, like a date or the guy's name."

She stared up at the Doctor and looked into his eyes, trying to read the plans that she knew were conjuring up inside his 907 year old brain, but she found nothing. She sighed in defeat and thought for a moment. "Yeah, it was the 19th of July 2008 and the guy was Peter Jubberman. It's something you can't easily forget." He kissed her forehead again and picked her up from where she sat, carrying her bridal style into his room. "Doctor," she asked curiously, as she rubbed her eyes to dry away the excess tears, "Why am I in your bedroom?"

The Doctor sat next to where he placed her and stroked her cheek gently, the gesture reassuring her in some way. "I thought you might feel safer in my room tonight. This doesn't happen often Pond so, um, make yourself comfortable. I have to do something quickly but I'll be back before you can say tiddly pops." He got up and walked out the door to which he shut and sonicked it, preventing her from escaping and leaving a slightly confused and shocked Amelia Pond behind.

The Doctor reached the control room moments later, having run from the bedroom and began pushing buttons. He undid the breaks and sent the TARDIS off through the vortex of time back to July the 19th 2008. The date of Amy's rape. He wasn't going to let the guy that ruined Amy's life get away from doing something like that easily. It confused him though, how this one girl could cause him to go into such extremes to keep her safe._ It's cause you lov… No! I don't have the L word. I never have had the L word or ever will have the L word. Sure, Amy is beautiful, and that's an understatement but you cannot be in the L word. It's not you. You don't do the L word._ The Doctor hit his head hard and tried to focus back in the task at hand. He decided to stop his internal war by convincing himself that he would do the same thing to any other companion he had ever had. Maybe not, but it worked anyway. The TARDIS dematerialized and the Doctor headed towards the door. He quickly glanced around the TARDIS, finding no one and then stepped out into Leadworth on a hot summer night.

He walked down one of the streets, the nightlights were flickering in the crisp moonlight. That was when he saw her coming towards him. She was in her police uniform, just like when he had first seen her grown up, two years from now. He quickly ducked into an alley on the side and hid in the shadows. A man walked by and then turned around and pulled a 19 year old Amy into the alleyway the Doctor was hiding in. He pushed her against the brick wall and pushed his body into hers. "What you doing out so late?" his voice sent a chill down her spine. "Did ya wanna have some fun? Cause to me you look like you dressed for it, and me? Well, I'm the perfect man to offer it to ya." He pulled of her stockings and vest, followed by her shirt. She struggled against his grip and weight. "Get away from me you jerk!" she screamed.

The man raised an eyebrow. This was obviously Peter Jubberman. It was when the Doctor realised his worst nightmare was unfolding before his eyes. He was going to watch Amy get raped, and he couldn't do anything about it. "Ooh, a feisty one eh? I love it rough." He pulled off her shirt and bra, chucking them on the ground. She shivered against the brick wall she was pushed up against. He began to suck hardly on her nipples, making her scream in pain. "Oh, you like that don't you." He then began to bite them and she screamed for help. The Doctor felt like going up and punching the living daylights out of this guy, but he couldn't let Amy see him. It would be the end of the universe if she did.

The man then pulled down Amy's skirt and black lace panties, so she was naked in front of him. The Doctor however couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. He had dreamt of her so many times like this but she was so much more in real life. She was a pure goddess, but in his dreams, she wasn't screaming in pain, she was moaning in pleasure, calling out his name over and over again. He snapped out of his trance when he saw the guy pull down his pants and boxers and enter her. She screamed in pain and he could hear the other guy groaning with every shove he made into her. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she screamed in pure agony. The Doctor couldn't watch anymore. It was too horrifying to see. Amy was being raped by this freak show little slimy piece of fucking shit and he couldn't do any fucking thing about it. He buried his face in his hands and tried to drown out the noises that made his stomach turn. "Oh, baby you so tight." He heard the guy say and he covered his ears, knelt down and cried. _This regeneration really has a problem._ He thought to himself and finally, a few minutes later, he had the courage to lift his head up. When he did, he heard no noises, just the soft sobbing of a girl. The stood up and walked in that direction. Amy was laying there, not a thing on her body, bruises covering her skin. Her face was wet, probably from all the crying and she had passed out, probably from all the crying too. He quickly dressed her with care and kissed her forehead. He then stood up and looked around and found the guy that did it was merrily walking along the street, just a few feet away from the Doctor. He bolted to where the man stood and looked him straight in the eyes. "You fucking bastard. You just raped a girl! I saw you with my own eyes! Amy doesn't deserve this."

"Amy? That was the bitch's name? Oh well, dude, I should tell you, she is so fucking hot." The Doctor grabbed the guy and slammed him hard against a brick wall.

"You think you're so funny? What, it's cool to rape innocent girls? You ruin them forever. They'll be haunted by you, for the rest of their fucking lives." The Doctor's eyes were red with fury by this time and the guy whined in his tight hold. "This is what you deserve…" He grabbed the guy either side of his head and slammed it into his own, sending every horrible and scary thing he had ever seen straight into the mind and brain of Peter Jubberman. He screamed and the Doctor let him go, kicking him in the groin when he fell to his knees begging for mercy. The Doctor grabbed him and took him back to the TARDIS. "Now shut up. If you say something, I'll kill you. If you whine, I'll kill you. If you make even one fucking noise, I'll kill you." The man shut up and the Doctor pushed some buttons and sent the TARDIS materialising into outer space. They landed at the destination and the Doctor opened the door. Peeking out of it, he nodded to himself. Then he pushed the guy towards the door and chucked him onto the radioactive soil of planet Skaro. The young man got up quickly and began panicking as the TARDIS rose up into the sky above him, out of reach. The Doctor pocked his head out from the side and looked at him. "You are on Skaro, The planet of the Daleks. You will be alone here," he began, his voice conveying no emotion, "You'll have to fend for yourself and you'll probably die, cause a Dalek will kill you and trust me when I say, it's gonna hurt. And you wanna know why I don't care?"

Peter swallowed hard and cried out, "Why?"

"Because," The Doctor grinned an evil grin, "I don't like scum like you." He shut the Door and sent the TARDIS off into space, leaving the man, defenceless to hear the Daleks. "Exterminate!" was the last words the man ever heard.

The Doctor put the brake back on the TARDIS and made sure it would not go off to some distant place whilst he was with Amy. He walked back to his bedroom, thankful the TARDIS hadn't moved it and unsonicked the door. He walked up to Amy and saw her fast asleep on the left side of the king size bed. He smiled and took off his tweed jacket, shirt, bowtie and shoes and got in next to Amy on the other side of the bed. He kissed her forehead, probably lingering for longer than he should have and whispered to her, "I promise you Amy, as long as you're with me. I'll protect you from any harm. I always will." He rolled to his side and looked up at the ceiling. _Amelia Pond did weird things to this regeneration._ He was now certain about one thing as she rolled over to him and hugged him tightly, laying her head on his chest. He had fallen in love with Amy. Amelia Jessica Pond. And there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
